Aut vincere aut mori
by AAMRNluver16
Summary: He made a mistake and she couldn't forgive. He joined the Dark Lord's ranks and they had one last chance to be in each other's arms. Several years later, her life is in danger and he must find a way. Chapter Four: Ghost of You. Please read and review.
1. The Decision I Made

Aut vincere aut mori

Author's Note: Just so all of you know, this is my first fic and I sincerely hope that you would offer me tips on how to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: Did you really think that if I was Rowling I'd be writing this?

* * *

**Aut vincere aut mori**

The night was dark and the moon was well up in the sky. The stars were not out tonight which made it all the more convenient for him. The Hogwarts staff would not be pleased to see a young man, barely of age, in the Forbidden Forest whose excuse for being there was becuse he was "out for his nightly stroll". This was because he, Severus Snape, was now a Death Eater, a slave to a power-hungry monster. He kept on walking, not caring where it would take him. All he needed was to get away. His dreams were flooded with visions of the master he was to serve for all eternity.

_'It's a good thing it's not a full moon tonight,'_ he thought. _'Those arrogant hooligans are the last thing I need right now,'_

As he kept on walking through the woods, he heard a barely audible crack not too far from him. He turned sharply and drew his wand.

"Show yourself," he commanded, as he waited for the unknown creature to appear.

He heard a rustle of leaves and trudging footsteps, female, they seemed. He saw a figure approaching and in his shock, nearly dropped his wand.

The figure was none other than Lily Evans. His best friend.

_'Former best friend,'_ he corrected himself. He, however, was shaken out of his reverie when she gave out a cough. He did not know what to say to her. He was now a Death Eater and she, was Potter's girlfriend.

_'Potter,'_ he thought, hate and anger fueling inside of him. Even in his head, his name seemed like acid.

He turned his attention back to Lily. His beautiful Lily. She looked the same, but at the same time, so different. She was now looking around uninterested, probably due to his lack of response. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was. How he would do anything to get her back, but he knew it was far too late.

"You shouldn't be out here Evans. It's well past curfew." he said quite emotionlessly, his face hidden from view.

"I am Head Girl, Snape and I think I could say the same for you." she responded coolly.

"Even the heads are forbidden to go into the forest unless they are accompanied by a teacher." said Severus, ignoring what she said.

His sentence was followed by an uncomfortable silence. All they seemed to do was stare each other down trying to break each one's barriers. However, Lily's was the first to break.

"I've missed you Sev." said Lily, searching for any type of reaction from him.

Silence was met with her dialogue. He wanted to tell her the same. How it wasn't the same without her, but instead, he settled for a more blunt response.

"I hardly think it's time to reminisce what once was, Lily." said Severus, ignoring the pain in his chest.

When she made no response to his statement, he made to leave. As he was about to exit the clearing, she opened her mouth and told him to stop.

Turning around to face her once more, he sighed. He looked into her emerald eyes.

"I do not have all night, Lily." said Severus, faking annoyance. "It is late and I would not want to be caught in the forest, with the Head Girl of all people" he added.

"It's just.... Sev, I want us to be friends again." said Lily, a look of apprehension evident on her face.

Shock could not begin to describe what he felt right now. Quickly recovering, he felt the burden in his heart lessening. He did not say anything, but he motioned for her to continue.

"After you called me that word, I was just so mad. I thought you were choosing them over me." she continued her explanation, but Severus could hear no more. With his heart overflowing with joy at having his best friend and the love of his life back, he did not seem to realize that she was done talking and was now looking at him.

Lily heaved a heavy sigh and finally looked at him, looking for a reaction. She felt her heart break when she saw that he was not looking at her with a happy look on his face. In fact, he did not seem to be paying attention at all! She did not understand. She thought he'd be thrilled if they would become friends again. More silence followed. Lily could no longer take it. She made a move to leave.

"Lily," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lily sighed once more and looked at him. Taking in every inch of him. His obsidian eyes, his lean stature, his everything. She, however, was not prepared for what he did next. He took a step toward her and without a moment's warning, grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Lily, don't you understand?" said Severus. "I...I am a Death Eater now, Lily, a killer. And you, are muggle-born, you aren't safe with me."

"B-but Sev," said Lily, her voice shaking and tears ready to fall. "Y-you would never hurt me, wouldn't you?" she continued, ready to break down.

"No. I...I would never, ever hurt you, Lily. It's just.. I am a danger to you. We're at a war. It's either you conquer or you die." said Severus, making a step towards her, trying his best to soothe her worries.

She did not say anything after that. They just remained in the same position for a long while. Lily crying onto his shoulder, shaking with sobs and Severus whispering words into her ear. She finally stopped and looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Sev," she whispered quietly, but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

Their faces were only centimeters apart, each feeling the other's hot breath on their faces. Severus made no move to continue the motion. All he did was remain in that position, waiting for Lily to make a decision. Had she not have spoken to him tonight, she would not have done it, but she kissed him. Severus seemed surprised by her actions, but he did not stop her. Instead, he responded with a ferocity that surprised Lily. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. At the same time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. Neither of them had ever felt this amazing. They stopped, both remembering that oxygen was vital for survival. Both breathing heavily and shocked at what they just did, all they could do was stare. There was a pregnant pause.

Finally, Lily seemed to come back to her senses. "I should go," said Lily. "I still have to patrol the grounds."

"Right... So.. I guess this is goodbye, Lily." said Severus, hand outstreched to her.

"Goodbye, Severus" said Lily, taking his outstreched hand in hers.

Severus knew that this was no ordinary goodbye. It wasn't just a goodbye with a 'I'll see you tomorrow!', but a goodbye that could last a lifetime, forever. Severus knew that he was making the right decision. Even if it did hurt him to admit it, Lily was safer with Potter.

_'Take good care of her, Potter'_ he mentally said. He looked at Lily one last time before she would leave his life for all eternity.

Lily was the first to leave the clearing. Severus could still hear her soft sighs echoing through the forest, her footsteps against the hard forest floor. Finally, when he could hear her no more, he turned his back and left.

_'Lily...'_ he thought.

As he reached his common room and laid on his four-poster bed, his mind was still occupied on the decisions he made tonight. With one last sigh, Severus closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well... that's that. I ask all of you for tips and please review. No flames please!


	2. The Life I Live

Author's Note: Yeah, I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter. It'll only be a two-shot or probably more. It's likely that I'll get a writer's block 'cause I have no plot whatsoever. Anyway, enjoy! RnR Still no flames please!

Disclaimer: As I said before, if I was Rowling, I wouldn't be wasting my time with this.

* * *

**The Life I Live**

_3 years later..._

Lily Potter neé Evans lay rigid on her bed, pondering about her encounter with Severus all those years ago. Neither of them had spoken to each other since. Lily had not even seen him at her and James's wedding! Of course, she did not expect him to do so, but still... she had hoped for him to be there, just for old times sake. She shook off those thoughts and busied herself with the life that was slowly growing inside of her.

Lily sighed softly and got up, slightly annoyed. She was several days past her due date and she wanted her baby right now! She and James decided that they would name him Harry James Potter, after his maternal great-grandfather, with whom Lily was very close to.

Remembering her husband, Lily Potter looked at the occupant next to her. James Potter was sleeping soundly right next to her. For a moment, she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, the soft snores that emanated from his mouth. She could hardly believe that this was the same toerag who bothered her in the past seven years of her Hogwarts life.

_'He really has changed,'_ thought Lily, smiling.

Deciding that she needed to sleep, Lily Potter laid back down and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

* * *

Morning had come far too early for 20 year-old Lily Potter. As the sun's rays peeked through the windows and kissed her porcelain skin, she struggled to fight the alertness that was slowly stirring inside of her. Seeing that it was pointless, she sighed and got up only to find that her husband was nowhere to be found.

_'Strange, James was never a morning person. Where could he...'_ thought Lily, only stopping upon seeing the note on the dresser.

Recognizing her husband's untidy scrawl, she picked it up and began to read.

_Lily,_

_I received an owl from work. Death Eaters were rampant all over a muggle place. I had to leave early. Sorry for not telling you, take care of our little wonder._

_Love,  
James_

Death Eaters. It was no surprise to Lily. They were a bunch of heartless mongrels who believed in blood purity. She couldn't believe that Severus even _considered_ joining them. The heartache of losing him had long since faded, but still she couldn't seem to accept that he was really gone. These dark times were never easy for her. Sometimes, she wished that she had never been pregnant. With danger at every turn, it was hard for her bring a child into a world where a ruthless monster threatened her kind.

Lily Potter spent the entire day all by herself. Watching the telly, eating, doing anything that kept her mind away from the darkness that consumed her kind. Nightfall had come sooner that she expected. Before she knew it, the grandfather clock had chimed 8:00 pm. It was not the first time James got caught up at work. Just after leaving Hogwarts and entering the real world, it seemed that she was seeing her husband less and less.

Hoping to keep herself occupied, Lily made James a scrumptious meal. But, sensing that it would be a long time before he comes back, she put it in the microwave. She silently thanked herself for convincing James that they would need these muggle supplies. Several hours passed and there was still no James. Sighing, she decided to retreat back to their bedroom, hoping that she would fall asleep and wake up finding her husband snoring beside her.

Lily glanced at the clock not too far from her, it read 11:39 pm. She heard a faint knock on the door and got up, thinking that it would be James. But, when Lily got to the door, it was most definitely _not_ her husband. Instead, she saw a tall, lithe man with a cold composure and sallow skin that made him look like he had not slept in days. _Severus Snape_ was standing on her front porch.

Although as Lily surveyed him, the man in front of her no longer looked like the Severus she once knew. She looked up at him and fidgeted as his obsidian eyes bore into her own emerald pools. They both seemed to be in the state of shock seeing the others life. Severus realized that she was still shocked at his sudden appearance. Before even thinking about it, he blurted out what could possibly ruin their friendship.

"You're in danger, Lily." said Severus suddenly.

Severus mentally berated himself for saying that to his pregnant best friend. She would hate him for what he just did! Sighing, he realized that there was no backing out now. It was either he kept up with his little charade and keep their friendship or he told her the truth and have her hate him for the rest of his miserable life.

"I...what?" said Lily, unable to comprehend what Severus had just told her.

But the clock had chimed 12:00 midnight and Severus could no longer stay. He looked sadly at her and turned his back, wrapping his cloak tightly against him. Severus walked for a couple meters until he was sure there were no Muggles in the area.

"I'm sorry, Lily." said Severus, to none but the wind before Disapparating out of Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Despise it? Hit the review button and tell me! There will be more of James, Severus and Lily in the next chapter. This chapter, unlike the last one, is mostly Lily-centric. So... sorry to those who wanted to see more Severus! Sorry again if it's too short for your liking.


	3. Must I Do It?

Author's Note: Here's chapter three for all of you! We'll have an appearance from James and Lily and perhaps... a friendly chat from Severus and Dumbledore?

Disclaimer: Still not Rowling.

* * *

**Must I Do It?**

Lily Potter stood emotionless on her front doorstep. It was just ten minutes ago that Severus Snape, her former best friend, had appeared all of a sudden and told her that she was in danger. Then, without a moment's notice, took off when the clock chimed midnight. A frustrated growl emitted from her throat. The night's events didn't seem to register in her brain. She heard a loud crack, like that of a pistol, and withdrew her wand, pointing it to an unknown attacker.

Lily watched as the figure drew nearer and felt her heartbeat quicken as she realized that it was a man. By the looks of his stature, he seemed to be well-built, yet lithe. She knew her chances in winning the duel would be very slim, especially considering she was pregnant. This was not a good day for her. First, her husband goes out to fight Death Eaters without telling her. Then, her former best friend appears on her front porch and blurts out complete nonsense. And now, some heartless mongrel was going to be the icing of her cake. She put an arm around her very pregnant stomach and gathered all the bravery she had left.

"Show yourself," she commanded

The man drew closer and Lily could see his round, wire-rimmed glasses, messy mop of dark raven hair and the smirk plastered to his handsome face.

_'Wait...what?!'_ her subconscious interrupted

The "attacker" was not a Death Eater. In fact, he was far from it. Lily realized that the figure was none other than James Potter, her husband. He did indeed look worn out, but he seemed amused by her actions to try to ward him off from their own home. His hands were up in the air doing the "I surrender" position and he conjured a white flag and was now waving it at her. Nevertheless, when he reached the door, he engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug and ran his hand over her very pregnant stomach. She chuckled at her own stupidity for thinking that an intruder could get past the wards. This was the reason why Severus only made it to their doorstep. It was because the wards wouldn't let him in.

"Lily-flower, why are you up so late?" asked James worriedly. "That wouldn't do too well for you, or the baby,"

"I couldn't sleep, I was worried." she half-lied.

It wasn't a complete lie. It was true that she couldn't fall asleep, but it wasn't because she was worried. It was due to her restlessness to find out what was going on with Severus blurting out ridiculous things. Lily looked at James. He never found out what happened between her and Severus the night before graduation. She shuddered to think what would happen if he ever found out. To say that Severus would never see the light of day would be an understatement. Oh, The Marauders would have something special in store for him.

"Well, why don't you go to bed and I'll be up in a few minutes time," said James

"Sure. If you're hungry, the food's in the oven," she informed him

"Thanks, love." said James, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Lily went up the stairs and entered their room almost noiselessly. She silently laid down and covered her very pregnant body. Finally closing her eyes, the day's events seemed to skyrocket around her head. She felt the mattress sink slightly and knew that James had finally decided to go to sleep.

* * *

As the sun's rays peaked through the clouds, Severus Snape walked along the Hogwarts grounds, a path all-too familiar for him. If he couldn't confess to Lily, there might be someone else who could help him. Someone whom he knew would hold this over him for the rest of his life. He could barely believe what he had just heard a fortnight ago. It was something that led to his invitation to the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. It would be the highest honor, most pureblood families would say. But to Severus Snape, it was a reminder of what he never got to have. Shaking those thoughts out of him, he continued until he reached the large oak doors of Hogwarts castle.

As he entered the castle's stone walls, he felt the familiar feeling of dread wrap around him. Years ago, Severus would have been happy to be back to the only place he considered his home. However, things have changed. If Lily had not been in danger, he would not have come here. He sorely wished he had never been present during the night of the unveiling of the prophecy. Of course, the mere idea that a child would be able to stop the Dark Lord was preposterous, but ridiculous or not, he was not going to take any chances. It was not only Lily's life that was in danger. It was her whole family's! Her son...

_'And Potter's spawn,'_ a snide voice inside of him remarked.

Upon reaching the second floor corridor, Severus Snape walked along until he reached the familiar stone gargoyle. He mentally smacked himself on the head. How was he supposed to get in? He did not know the password! Immediately remembering that the Headmaster had taken a liking towards making different names of sweets his password, he took a chance and blurted out every sweet he had heard of.

"Uhh... Lemon Drops, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Fizzing Whizbee," he said, but still, the gargoyle did not move.

"Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands...erm...oh, yeah! Cauldron Cakes!" whooped Severus, but all the same, it didn't move.

Severus was beginning to lose his patience. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. The gargoyles were really starting to get on his last nerve. He took a deep breath and decided to give it one more try.

"Mmm...Sugar Quills! No? Emm..uh...Acid...Pops??" said Severus hesitantly, but to his great surprise, the gargoyle jumped out of the way and a long spiral staircase descended in front of him.

_'Dumbledore likes...Acid Pops???'_ thought Severus incredulously.

Shaking his head, Severus knew he would never be able to understand the Headmaster's odd ways. Upon reaching the top of the spiral staircase, he prepared to knock on the door until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Enter" said Albus Dumbledore.

Severus always wondered how Dumbledore had been able to do that. Deciding that now was not the time, he opened the wooden doors leading to the Dumbledore's circular office. Upon entering, he noticed the odd trinkets placed simultaneously along his office. The sleeping portraits of the former Heads adorned the office walls. And at the back of the desk, was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, Severus, dear boy," greeted Dumbledore in a friendly tone. "What brings you here?"

"I...I need your help," said Severus, recalling the night's events, as if it were yesterday.

* * *

Author's Note: So... How was it? OOC? Stupid? Useless? C'mon and tell me! Don't forget to review! I won't be able to update until I get my Deathly Hallows book back. I think it'll be sometime around Christmas.


	4. Ghost of You

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who reviewed! Which reminds me, by the way, the only review I got was from The Flower's Venom. Well... Here's chapter four for all of you. Sorry for the month-long wait, but it's still pretty much the longest chapter I've written, consider this as a late Christmas and New Year present to all those SS/LE fans out there. Today, we have the continuation of Severus and Dumbledore's lovely chat, the memory of the unveiling of the prophecy and perhaps, something more, but I won't be a spoilsport and ruin the surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, look! I've made a million pounds because I'm such an amazing writer! Oh, wait...Nope, just a mistake. Not Rowling, obviously. Chapter title came from a Good Charlotte song, the prophecy was taken from OotP and the chat between Snape and Dumbledore was from DH. So, all in all, I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Ah, Severus, dear boy," greeted Dumbledore in a friendly tone. "What brings you here?"_

_"I...I need your help," said Severus, recalling the night's events, as if it were yesterday._

* * *

**Ghost of You**

_[Flashback....]_

_It was a windy night and pelting rain prickled against the skin, driving most people to seek the comforts of their fireplaces. In the pub of the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade, though, the fire burned low and cold, casting a chill over the atmosphere of the room. Behind the bar, the barman was continuously polishing glasses with a grimy rag, getting them steadily dirtier and dirtier. His eyes fell on the woman who sat alone on a table not too far from him._

_The said woman was mumbling to herself. Weighed down by an ungodly number of shawls, her arms literally covered in bangles and huge glasses making her eyes appear much larger than they were, she looked strangely out of place in the darkness and dirt of the pub. She was stroking a glass of firewhiskey that she seemed to be downing steadily with no effort at all. Abruptly, she pushed the empty glass away from her and with as much dignity as a drunken person could muster she stood up._

_It was at that exact moment that Albus Dumbledore arrived. His eyes, hidden behind half-moon spectacles, searched for Sybill Trelawney, the great-great granddaughter of the known seer Cassandra Trelawney. He had come upon her request to teach at Hogwarts as the new Divination professor. His eyes settled upon a woman who seemed to be 'the odd one out', as Muggles would say. He strode to the table she was residing in, giving the barman a curt nod as he did so. Upon seeing him, Sybill Trelawney immediately abandoned her glass of firewhiskey._

_"You are Sybill Trelawney, am I correct?" inquired Albus Dumbledore,_

_The woman only gave a curt nod in response and tried to say something, but was cut off by Dumbledore._

_"The great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney?" he asked, already knowing the answer,_

_"Yes, it is I and-" she began in her misty voice, but was once again interrupted._

_"Very well, Miss Trelawney. Please enlighten me with one of your predictions." he said,_

_"I see a dark path waiting for you, my dear. AAH...Darkness!! And a past that will not leave you." she said_

**(A/N: I couldn't make a blasted prediction, okay? So, I just put together some words. If anyone can help me make a Trelawney prediction, it would be appreciated.)**

_She continued to utter several more of her predictions, each seemingly spelling out certain doom for him. Albus Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his long nose and sighed. Sadly, Sybill Trelawney did not have the gift, as she claimed._

_"Miss Trelawney, I am afraid I will have to decline your application. It seems as though-" began Albus Dumbledore,_

_"No! Please, I beg of you! I have the Gift! the Gift!" she pleaded,_

_Just as he was about to explain to her the reason of her rejection, Sybill Trelawney's face turned surprisingly blank and she stood stock-still. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to speak in harsh tones,_

_"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches....  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies - "_

_Severus Snape crept into a darkened hallway. The young man had reached the door and had his ear pressed firmly against it, intent on hearing Sybill Trelawney unveil the rest of the prophecy. Inside the room, Sybill Trelawney was uttering the first part of the prophecy about the Dark Lord and a child, and a moment later, he was grabbed roughly by the collar by Aberforth Dumbledore, and the door to the room was open, revealing a shell-shocked Albus Dumbledore gazing upon the young man who was previously caught eavesdropping on them._

_"I-I got lost on my way," said Severus in his feeble attempt to make up an explanation, "I couldn't find the right room"_

_With that he immediately shook out of Aberforth's grip and ran quickly out of the Hog's Head Inn._

_Amidst his running, Severus Snape cursed harshly at his lack of common sense. Surely, he would have thought of a Disillusionment Charm. With that, he would never have been caught. Deciding that it was far too late to come back, as the door would have several charms now, he immediately Apparated to the Dark Lord's headquarters, eager to report this piece of information._

_[End Flashback....]_

* * *

"Come, Severus. It is not wise that we stay here. It is most prudent that we head elsewhere to have our discussion." said Dumbledore,

Severus did not know whether or not he was being led into a trap, but somehow found it more practical to follow suit. Dumbledore handed him a portkey and he felt the familiar hook on his navel and a nausea that had nothing to do with it. Fear gripped him tightly as he realized that he now stood upon a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness. Severus Snape was no longer the young man he used to be in his Hogwarts days, although it has only been a few years since it ended. His breathing was ragged and he was turning on the spot, his eyes huge and searching, and his hair flying about him madly.

Then a blinding jagged jet of white light flew through the air, much like lightning, and Severus Snape dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned out by the sound of the wind and the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No-no message - I'm here on my own account!"

Snape was wringing his hands, he looked a little mad, his black hair flying around him.

"I-I come with a warning - no, a request - please -"

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The-the prophecy....the prediction...Trelawney..."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything - everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why - it is for that reason - he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July -"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down - kill them all -"

"If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have - I have asked him -"

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, in a tone Severus never heard in his days a schoolboy. He seemed to shrink a little. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all then," he croaked. "Keep her- them - safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In-in return?" Severus Snape gaped at Dumbledore and after a long moment's thought he said, "Anything."

_taken from the book "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows", Chapter thirty-three: The Prince's Tale pp. 676-678_

* * *

Severus Snape landed ungracefully on his home at heart of the quiet, yet avoided town of Spinner's End. It was not long ago when he spoke to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and promised anything he asked in exchange for protection, not for himself, but for Lily and her family. He sighed and knew that this was the only way that he could save Lily.

_'Lily and her family,'_ he mentally corrected.

As he entered his home of twenty years, Severus Snape took in his surroundings and immediately felt anger bubbling inside of him. It had been a long time since his mother, Eileen Snape, had died and his father, Tobias Snape, had become more of a drunken wreck that before. By the time Severus had turned eighteen, Tobias had died of a kidney failure, which left him with the house. Apparently, the man had not deemed it necessary to consult a physician if it meant that he would no longer be able to drink. Severus felt no sadness upon about hearing his father's death. He was sorry,of course, but not for the reason that he never had the chance to spend time with his father. In fact, had he gone deeper into the shadow's embrace, he would have disposed of Tobias himself.

* * *

Lily Potter glanced fleetingly at the clock and then looked impatiently at not-so little the baby bump on her womb. Alice Longbottom, an old friend of Lily's from the both Hogwarts and the Order had recently given birth to a healthy baby boy. The Healer at St. Mungo's predicted that her baby would arrive sometime around the second week of July and unless she had somehow gone forward in time, it was most certainly no longer the second week of July. The Healers told her not to fret as children tend to rarely come on the exact due date, but something, a mother's intuition, as she liked to call it, told her that it would be a very bad idea to give birth today.

However, she was jolted out of her thoughts when James called to her from the dining room. With every passing day that little Harry had not come, she had become more and more intense and ever since, her cravings became more demanding. So, James had gotten of work and had been cooking for the family. To her great surprise and delight, James was quite the cook. Lily descended from the stairs and upon reaching the living room, she felt a startling pain and bit back a cry. She looked down the lower region of her body and realized that her water just broke and that she failed to notice. She clutched her womb and nearly fell.

"James!" she cried, different sensations running through her body.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lily seems to be in quite the predicament if I do say so myself. That was a lovely chat, wasn't it? I didn't remember that Snape and Dumbledore met in a different place other than Hogwarts, and by the time I realized it, it was too late. So I just had them portkey to the hilltop instead. I hope that none of that caused my readers any confusion. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, flames however, are not. The chapter title was taken from a "Good Charlotte" song, so there is no need to sue me.

**~AAMRNluver16~**


End file.
